battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cary Huang
|race = Asian (Chinese) |occupation = YouTuber, voice actor, animator, writer |youtube = carykh, Humany |twitter = @realCarykh |instagram = cary.huang.94 }}Cary Kaiming Huang (born March 18, 1997) is an American YouTuber who, with his brother Michael Huang, created and produced the animated web series Battle for Dream Island. According to Michael, Cary is older by 2 minutes. Michael is his twin brother. He is currently attending Stanford University as a college student.me reacting to melodysheep and abacaba stuff Cary is the creator and owner of Carykh, Abacaba, Cube Roll, and Humany. Characters voiced by Cary Huang Cary provides the voices for a large number of contestants during the series. 8Ball TeamIcon.png|8-Ball Balloony TeamIcon.png|Balloony (before BFB) BarfBag TeamIcon.png|Barf Bag (Reveal Novum) Bracelety TeamIcon.png|Bracelety Grassy TeamIcon.png|Grassy IceCube TeamIcon.png|Ice Cube (before BFB) Lollipop TeamIcon.png|Lollipop (BFDIA) Marker TeamIcon.png|Marker Match TeamIcon.png|Match (pitched up by 6 semitones) Pin TeamIcon.png|Pin (pitched up) Rocky TeamIcon.png|Rocky (before BFB) Ruby TeamIcon.png|Ruby (IDFB, BFB, pitched up by 12 semitones) Spongy TeamIcon.png|Spongy (mostly) TennisBall TeamIcon.png|Tennis Ball Woody TeamIcon.png|Woody (one scene in BFB 7) X Icon.png|X Trivia *Cary Huang voiced the first and last words to ever be spoken in Season 1, which were both said by Match. **Cary speaks the first word in every season except BFB. *Cary Huang is the creator of the game BFDIA 5b. *Cary has created several series on his channel carykh, including Algodecathlon, Algicosathlon, BAGUETTE, and Ten Words of Wisdom. *At 15 characters, he does the second most voices out of any voice actor, with Michael being the only one with more roles, as seen at the end of every BFB episode. *He dyed his hair red. *Loser is his favorite character in BFB.CARY REACTS TO BFB EPISODE 1 *Cary has also stated that Gelatin is one of his favorite characters in BFDI in CARY REACTS TO BFB 8, because he can make jokes for him and not feel stupid. *He owns a tabby cat named Good. *In CARY REACTS TO BFB 8, Cary reveals that he cannot snap, and whenever he must or is in a group setting, he fakes it. *Cary is one of the authors of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide. In the intro, he is mentioned by name and appears in a photo. *Cary used to animate a large portion of Battle for Dream Island but now does mostly voices and scripting. He did, however, animate a scene in "Don't Dig Straight Down" with Free Food. *Cary Huang has previously stated that his least favorite episodes are "Power of Three" and "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". Gallery Cary & Michael.jpg|Cary (left) and his brother Michael (right) IMG 2427.png|Cary voicing Tennis Ball 2006Cary.png|Cary in 2006 Bring BFDI Episode 1 Part 2 Back Cary Huang as Humany.jpg Cary smilin.png Cary in 2001.PNG|Cary in 2001 0B99A0D8-8320-4673-B52E-858AD1599C12.jpeg|Cary and Michael Huang in December 2008 Cary and Michael in 2009.jpeg|Cary and Michael Huang in 2009 Cary in 2013.PNG|Cary in 2013 Cary Huang Blue Jays.jpg|Cary's baseball card References fr:Cary Huang Category:Creators Category:Voice actors Category:Real World Articles Category:People Category:Animators Category:Males Category:Show Staff